


Kyouka's Darlings

by Kickberry



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Interracial Relationship, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: A kidnapped farm boy faces a case where a certain demon mistress makes him have sex with her Fairy slaves.





	Kyouka's Darlings

**Author's Note:**

> This is written from the perspective of a fellow. Whether or not he’s fortunate (and if you wish to be this figure), feel free to decide as you read. Happy fapping >:D

So a lot happened in the past hour (day? Can’t keep track of the time.) One afternoon, I was tilling the farmland hoping to finish early and hit on that hot bella in the acre over. Next, some monsters (demons?) came in and kidnapped me. My parents called for me, all the cows continued to graze and shit out waste. These purple-skinned, horned lizards took me through a lot of places before they finally landed me in a dungeon.

Surprisingly, it isn’t cold here. But the stone floor isn’t polished, my ass feels like sandpaper. This room may be wide, but it’s boring as hell without anything to do in here. Lack of food and drinks make me weak. Light from the torches give me a reason to stay awake, hope something happens soon - unless they left me here to die.

“Oh, so you’re the subject? For once, my mindless minions made a good choice.”

I turn to find a pair of huge titties. They’re stuffed a purple dress or leotard, some kind of one-piece. It shows the skin of plump thighs and area above those lovely milkers. All of these features belong to a sexy minx with an olive mane and pointy ears. Her eyes, smile, even presence alone makes me think she’s either some porn actress, hot mage, or a sex offender (fuck me).

“Boy, what’s your name?”

“Drake.” That may have come out a bit too fast. I would never share on the first date, but I’m thinking she’s in charge of the demons that brought here, making her some kind of queen? Doesn’t matter, have no plans to cross a crazy woman.

“Drake? What a strange name. You hardly have any magical power in you, not even the might of the dragon slayers.”

Well that part pisses me off. She should mind her own damn business. But I stay calm, remind myself she’s the queen of demons. Wouldn't want her to eat me if at all possible. “Even if there is potential, my folks never bothered to teach me anything.” I think she cares what I have to say. Might as well just to entertain her. “They hate it, said I’m better off inheriting some leased piece of land.”

“I detect some resentment in you, boy.” The hot lady pushes a foot against my crotch. She plays with the penis underneath the beige shorts, first piece of action in a long while. “Would that change if you were given a new purpose in life, I wonder?”

New purpose? I do not want to be associated with some demon lady or her shenanigans. Still, I have to ask, “What kind of purpose? A slave life?”

“Perhaps.” This dominatrix snags my crotch with two toes. “The more you sit before me, the more I see you may be suited for the scheduled task. The ragged, dark hair; your nutmeg complexion; the hard muscles. Even your mentality is on spot; the white shirt is worn so the sweat it soaks in would cling to your skin. Some females would find this attractive enough to approach you.”

Damn it, is it that obvious? Lying’s out of the question cause demon queen and...this weird grip she has on my hose. It’s weird that it’s growing, making me horny.

“And your natural energy. Magic may not be your forte, but your youth and physique is quite extraordinary for a peasant.”

Except for the last part, I feel flattered (gotta get a plus out of this somehow). The good times pass when the stone door behind this demonic chick slams open. Muffles echo throughout the room as two bodies enter; they don’t resemble demons.

“It is within my interest to test your worth not by speculation, but performance. Rejoice boy, you have been chosen to enact in a carnal ritual that ensures your species continues to live throughout the ages.”

I sort of lose my mind as the guests come closer. They’re also women, one blonde and the other a redhead. Both have damn good bodies like this demon queen here, huge titties and those babymaking hips. Their fair skin looks great, stomachs are flat. One has muscles, the other is slim; both could be ranked as the sexiest women alive.

What really blows my mind is that I know these two. They’re members of Fairy Tail, that famous guild. These two are few of many reasons that place is known across the land. Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet; they’re the hottest and strongest of the bunch (always the best to see when I can get some alone time in the restroom before the folks smell it up).

It would have been great to see them any other time than this, in their prime and glory. Here, those type of fantasies are ruined because the two aren’t in good conditions. Their arms are shackled to their backs. Neither of the two have any clothes on, naked like they’re going to take a shower (together? That’s a hot lez scene). The circular bottom of thick rods wiggle from their panties, press against the red fabric. Their gorgeous faces are occupied by dark, plastic gags and blindfolds. The strangest sight (hard to believe) is the crowns set on their noggins, kind of looks like a bunch of silver thorns.

“You should know who these two are.” The crazy demon queen slides a finger down Erza’s face. She leans over to lick the cheek, make her prisoner shiver and groan into her gag. “As amazing as they are to earn your species’ pitiful worship, they fell short before the might of the dark guild, Tartaros. So far, I enjoyed their company after they complied with the agreement following their loss: enslavement for life.”

Dark guild? Enslavement?! What the fuck! There is nothing right with this scene! As a decent person, I should not keep looking at their naked bodies with this erection. Damn me!

“Now, they will serve as your fellow participants. We will commence the ritual immediately.”

I feel lost about this. This sexy nutjob is about to make me have sex with these two, Rank Three and Five of my masturbation choices!

“L-like now? Can’t we do this on a bed?”

My tormenter presses her foot into my crotch. Ow, ow, the pain. My balls! And she looks unamused, is she going to kill me?

“Oh ho, is that a rejection?”

“Just worried.” My voice feels strained; she’s really putting the hurt on my giblets. “Please, don’t hurt me. Forgive me.”

This demon bitch pulls her foot away. Thank the stars, even if it is really sore here.

“Just like a human, pathetic.” She spits on me before she rips off Erza’s blindfold. “From now on, you will address me as Mistress Kyoka. And all of you will obey me and play by the design of this simulation.”

That last part sounds ominous. I’m still horny and my cock is still growing. What?

“Erza, display your loyalty by starting with this gentleman.” The mistress taps the redhead’s gag. It shrinks to slip out of the mouth. It looks like a shiny penis; that thing is a dildo?! It must have been big too because Erza gasps for air with tongue out. She looks hurt, but also hot. Her breast jiggles when Kyoka slaps it, flops around like a huge pile of jelly.

“Go on, don’t be shy. You had plenty of practice.”

Erza flicks her head. The mistress moves in time to avoid the headbutt; so close! She tries to fight on until the demon queen drags a nail across her stomach. With a scream, Fairy Tail’s best gal falls to the ground.

Kyoka snarls, “You regained your sanity?” She kicks the red-haired rebel with a leg “After all this time, after days of torture with constant tweaks to your body, you finally prostrated before me.”

“That’s one mistake I won’t make again.” Erza sits up with loud gasps. Just that one scratch on her flawless skin took her down, but she takes it like a champ. So cool! “One night of good sleep helped me understand that.”

“So all I need to do is keep those eyes open until there is no trace of free will, no speck of the identity that is Erza Scarlet.”

“We?” The FT hottie glares at me. “With him? You’re relying on a small man to do your dirty work?”

That stings, but she noticed me! Shit, Kyoka looks at me with that evil smirk of hers (hate it when she’s happy).

“He is all I need. You’ll see why in a moment.”

In a moment? Uh oh, what is she scheming? And...and why is my penis still erect? It’s poking real hard against the beige cloth, trying to get out of the cramped space. It gets worse when Erza starts to crawl towards me (on her knees since arms are still bound behind her back).

“Drake, there’s no need to be afraid of her now. The shackles restrict her magic; the crown on her head controls all motor functions now that it has received my will.”

That explains why the redhead scrunches her face. She’s in a battle, and losing. Erza drags her knees across the floor (that looks painful) until her body is right in front of mine. Now my dick has a reason to throb; a bit of pre-cum ices the tip.

Things take a weird turn when Erza kisses the top of my cock. The sight of her lips touching that rock-hard head and that soft pressure, it feels amazing. This is not the right thing to think of, but really, can people blame me?

“Drake, she is going to pleasure you. Destroy what stands in the way of her task.”

My hands snap to, grab both sides of my pants. One tug shreds the entire trousers open - what the hell? And out comes my dick all big, hard, up, and...dark. Why is it this big and dark? Do I have some kind of STD? It’s not such a bad thing though, not when Erza looks at it with crazed eyes like a possessed whore.

“N-no, no!” She shakes her head. Erza is still fighting the good fight. “I will not suck on this thing. It’s too big!”

Kyoka slaps the redhead’s plump behind. The victim shrieks; drool drips down the side of her mouth. “But you will! Polish that piece of meat with your mouth, awaken the beast that lays dormant within his chest!”

“Beast? What beast?”

The mistress answers my question with a chuckle. I care less about the lack of explanation when Erza smooches my cock. Her soft lips make the skin there tingle. She does this several more times slowly, abnormally because she’s still shaking to fight off the influence of her crown that has eyes...on its ends. Oh great, she’s under the control of some parasite. And it’s bad that she’s licking, cleaning my cock with her tongue. All that movement and slime is making me feel good, damn, too good. It gets better, I mean worse when her entire mouth goes down the cock. She’s sucking it in, deepthroating, choking; her mouth hole is better than any pussy I’ve ever had!

Up and down her head goes. Erza tries to muffle the sound. But the way she looks at me and fondles my ball with one hand is just sexy. It gets to the point some kind of tension builds up.

“Cumming,” I warned. “Gonna cum.”

My cock polisher shoves her entire head down the penis. When her lips reach the base, I grunt as semen spurts out. All of that junk goes down her hatch; Erza’s throat moves and gulps, shows she’s drinking it all. Once done, the redhead pulls her head back up. My cock slides out of her mouth, off her tongue. I feel dirty and slimy, but overall satisfied. Even better, there’s no exhaustion, nothing to stop me from going another round.

“Yes, the enhancements are compatible.” Kyoka presses the heel of her foot on Erza’s head to make the redhead lie on the ground like an exhausted horse. She also bends down to rip off the panty and yank out the drenched dildo. “You may turn out better than I have imagined. The surgery is a success, how fortunate there are no side effects like those before you.”

“Wh-what did you do to me?” I look at my hands, see some bumps grow around the fingers and palms. Erza doesn’t look any better as fluids fall from her eyes, mouth, and used snatch. “And how? You didn’t have time to do anything to me unless something happened in this room.”

“Boy, you were under influence upon arrival. Are you aware it’s been a week since my minions delivered you here?”

A week? Drugs? But my memories...oh, my memories. Yeah, she has me there.My folks might already be looking for my replacement by now, so there’s no place to really call home. Hm, dilemma.

“And I merely made improvements. Not to mention, obedience is not in question. I made sure of that when the previous method took too long with these two.”

Kyoka walks over to Lucy. She rips off the blonde’s bondage - blindfold, ball gag, even dildo. The mistress goes behind her and wraps arms around to squeeze the milkers with each of her clawed hands. That looks like it hurts, those large fingers pressing into the skin and areolas.

“Erza is taking much longer than this one.” Kyoka licks the blonde’s cheek. “Her mind is completely broken, isn’t that right my sweet toy?”

“Yes mistress.” Lucy starts to pant with crazed eyes. I finally see long streaks of water stream down her legs from the pussy. “M-may I go and suck on him as well? He looks delicious.”

Erza looks down with sadness and shame. It would be a bummer if a good friend of mine gets turned, kind of heartbreaking to see this happen to my favorite heroines. They don’t deserve this.

Kyoka fondles Lucy’s large breasts and squeeze the nipples, makes her mindbroken slave squeal. “No, Erza needs to finish her turn. It won’t be long, she’ll turn out like you very soon.”

“Hooray, I can’t wait!”

It sounds creepy to hear that from Lucy, the gentle member of Fairy Tail. Or she was once, now she’s this crazy demon’s depraved servant, a gorgeous one. Oh no, I’m getting horny again. And damn, it’s more of a turn-on to see Erza get up and hover her waist over my cock. She looks embarrassed, probably because her pussy is in full view - a peach bud without hair to cover its pink flesh.

“St-stop.” Her body quakes. She’s struggling, even shakes her arms in a bad attempt to free herself from the cuffs. “I-I can’t have sex with him. Stop this.”

“No.” Kyoka’s single reply makes Erza let out a war cry. Her body starts to descend as her bottom hole lines up with my penis. I can’t retort because something tells me getting up from this sitting spot will cost me the loss of a precious limb. “You will have sex with him and love it. No matter how much you wish to be with Jellal, Drake will be your lover from this point on.”

Erza tries to reject her fate, wiggle around with little success. Unlike the rumors go, she doesn’t make the impossible happen. Her pussy nudges against the tip of my huge dick before it swallows it in.

“Agh, ah.” Erza closes her eyes. She gasps for air as her body continues to go down and take more of my cock into her hole. Halfway down, she starts to grunt. Lower, she bites her lips. When her pussy kisses the hairy base of my dick, there is no sound. All the redhead does is quake like a bomb ready to explode.

“Accept it.” Kyoka comes over. She strikes Erza’s naked back with a claw. Sweat runs down her body; she’s trying to keep something bottled in herself. The mistress clicks, “Now this won’t do. Drake, breed her. Make her your undignified little cum slut.”

My hands grab her legs, hips start to move. I can’t tell at this point if it’s me or Kyoka’s mind control at work. It just feels good to thrust my cock into this tight, warm vagina. The inside muscles clamp around it, much better than her throat - stars, strong women are the best. Erza’s face just grows head and continues to bottle up her own voice.

“I command you to scream, proclaim that you are this man’s sow!” Kyoka smacks the same spot again. My body also moves, humps into that snatch to make Erza hop a bit. All sorts of water - tears and vaginal juices - just flow out everywhere. And she’s whimpering, this isn’t going to end well.

“I-I am..ugh, I’m not a sow!”

“You are!” The mistress whacks Erza’s head. “And he will prove it to you. Drake, impregnate this bitch!”

All this wordplay flips some sort of switch in me. I can say for certain now that it’s me thrusting, shoving my modified cock into the redhead’s womb. Erza starts to gasp louder; every hump increases the pitch. It doesn’t take long before I reach the peak, fire a heavy load of semen inside. That’s when it finally happens: Erza’s pupils shrink before she screams at the top of her lungs. This wild noise, her body’s jerking, and tight pussy; the once proud member of Fairy Tail is experiencing a heavy orgasm.

I relax, let my ass rest on the floor. Erza twitches as she tries to remain upright and perched on my waist. When she teeters like a bowling pin, the redhead places arms against the wall. Her huge titties hang over my face. These perky orbs look so enticing, I raise my head to suckle hard on a nipple.

“Pff, ha, stop, no.” Erza’s pleas sound weak. Shit, that orgasm must have really done a number on her. “No, no, stop, my butt.”

Confused, I look around my lover’s body to see Lucy. This blonde has hands on her guildmate’s huge ass. Her slobbers and bobbing head tells me she is giving the redhead a rimjob.

“This success is so delicious, I cannot leave right this minute.” Kyoka sounds pleased, just bad news. “It took hours for Erza to scream like that. Several thrusts from your enhanced breeding tool produced this wonderful achievement. How sad is it that Jellal may never be able to pleasure you again?”

Erza’s face curls into a snarl. At the same time, I shove my dick back in. She squeaks, all traces of anger gone. After Lucy smacks her ass cheeks, her stretched vagina squeezes my cock and cums.

“In fact, no man may ever desire the two of you lovely creatures when Drake is done with you. Your bodies will be deformed by my servant as his bitches and mothers of the many children our lord plans to use for his glorious future!”

When Kyoka says this, I taste something thick and bitter in my mouth. I let go of the nipple to see a white discharge. One squeeze on the other tit makes the same kind of drink squirt out.

“Wh-what is this?” Erza looks shocked. So am I. At the back, Lucy pokes hers and giggles when it leaks.

“You are not pregnant.” Kyoka’s detail proves my first theory wrong. “I simply modified your glands so they would release the dairy from the slightest touch, a small amount of stimulation.”

I suckle on the other to taste the same thing, breast milk. Erza doesn’t look pleased. Again, her face changes when my dick pokes her sensitive area and make her cum again.

“Now that all of this appears in order, I will take my leave. Drake, understand your purpose now is to ensure these two are to be impregnated with all your might.”

Kyoka’s order burns into my mind. Erza looks horrified. She gasps, “No, I don’t want a child now! Please, Jellal is waiting for me! Don’t let this happen, no, I can’t raise a child here!”

If this was a couple of days back, I wouldn’t let this happen. But the new me doesn’t stop moving. It’s obeying its master, trying to knock up this poor redhead. The same woman shrieks the whole time. Her breasts flop around, swings milk around as they lactate. It takes a few minutes of this mess before another load of cum hoses out. Into her oven goes my babymaking dough.

I realize Erza had screamed the entire time. It explains why she’s still doing it now with a sore throat. She also slumps onto my lap. Her blank eyes and lax face shows she’s baked from the insemination. The only strength she has left is in her legs, the sole limbs holding up her exhausted body.

“And now she’s reduced to begging. It is simply wonderful to have you, Drake.” Kyoka licks her finger, looks like she just had a good meal. “Lucy, be a dear and assist them. They are not finished yet.”

The brainwashed blonde chirps, “Okay.” Still out of sight, I wait until fingers massage my balls. This helps my cock go from half-ready to a full-blown stiff. Erza’s body shudders when the meat fills her pussy again.

“Now breed, humans. Breed with neither logic nor heart like the beasts that you are.”

This single command leads us into hours of sex, different positions with the same amount of cumming in those acts. Erza still tries to stop this, but Kyoka always put her back into place. Lucy happily takes over the role when the mistress leaves to take care of some ‘pesky fairies.’

“Come on, Erza, admit this feels good.”

“N-never.” The redhead throws her head back and screams. She does this after my huge dick rams into her womb. Her body squirms under Lucy’s; both ladies are on top of the other on the floor. Their flushing, pink pussies and large milkers squishes against each other.

The top, blonde hottie shakes her ass. “Ooh, ooh, do me, Drake!”

I yank my penis out of Erza to put it back into Lucy’s snatch. She shakes her head and squeaks, probably loves this as much as me. I just can’t stop moving my hips in her tighter hole (Erza’s gotten a bit loose, but it still feels good).

“Get off, stop this!” The redhead tries to roll over, but her legs are tied around Lucy’s. The same blonde smacks her ass. I take a turn to make Erza really bellow out a banshee screech.

“Stop, gh, gah!”

“More, do more!” Lucy buries her head into her friend’s breasts, fondles them hard until the skin stretches out like bread dough. I put my dick back into Erza and bury it deep. Even when it feels like the tip hits the womb, I drive it in to ensure Kyoka’s orders are fulfilled.

“Ahh, ahh, I’m cumming!”

“Me too!”

I stay quiet as the FT divas scream their heads off. Semen streams out of my penis, an amount no less than the previous loads. Surprisingly, so much comes out that the cream spills out of Erza’s hole. This is like the fifth time that happens; there’s no way she cannot expect a kid in the upcoming months.

“Drake, Drake, keep going!” Lucy rolls over. She pulls one of Erza’s legs to show the creampied hole. “The mistress never said to stop. Don’t stop even when we start to show babies in our bellies.”

This cum bitch is crazy, but she has a point. I can’t betray Kyoka. Lucy looks as eager to accomplish this with one leg up in the air, opening the cum-stained mouth of her pussy. Erza’s half-conscious state ensures she’ll soon lose the will to disobey. Their swollen breasts entice me when they sweat thick milk like cow udders.

So months pass. When the women do start to show, the mistress places them into vats to speed up and alter their babies’ development. Tubes with suctions cover their faces, tits, and pussies - kind of a kinky sight. The machines pump them full of the nutrients considered healthy for the legions they’ll bear. Although this means I can’t touch them, Kyoka introduces me to more women of Fairy Tail and other guild members in need of my seed.

And when she commands me to breed and break them, I obey. When she tells me to help her prepare subjects full of powerful, indoctrinated children, I obey. When she orders me to go to war, I can’t say no, cannot change the fact I am now one of them. Kyoka calls me the most successful, converted of my race. She also says I’m also the first to father many of the half-breeds born from the wombs of female mages, all who will serve Zeref’s cause predicted to last for the next millenia.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of ominous, dark fantasy deal. Drake (aka reader) pretty much turns into an altered human who serves Kyoka along the way.


End file.
